eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 1 Dancing With Shadows Chapter One
Synopsis The adventure begins in Mistmarsh, a hamlet in Breland. Beric Rowan, Lyle Noceros, Draconos, and Acko Mills have been working as deputies of Alben ir'Clarn. Just as they're leaving the sheriff's station for the day(which keeps banker's hours), an elderly woman everyone calls Gram approaches and complains that she's lost her locket. Alben shoos her away, saying this is the 12th time she's lost something and it's really not a big deal. Beric, Lyle, and Draconos head to the Red Wolf Inn for some drinks. When they arrive, they find some rowdy patrons have been getting themselves worked up and have just started a brawl. As soon as they enter, Gregor, the barkeeper, tells them to stop it since he let's them drink for free, to which one of the other customers interjects, "You let them drink for free?" Eric asked for initiative, but Jeff stops him and tries a persuasion check to calm them down instead. With the help of Beric's Minor Illusion, Lyle gets their attention and breaks the fight up. Farlan Cragstout makes his first appearance as one of the customers who's helped start the fight - someone had insulted his brewery. Trant, the town's blacksmith, bursts in and proclaims the goblins have taken his son, Jacob, to the Faded Forest. Lyle asks if he's actually seen the goblins take him, and Trant says he hasn't but insists that there's nothing else that could have happened to him. Gregor chimes in, saying that Jacob is always hanging out with the goblins and is probably just late. Lyle suggest checking the town, while Beric wants to go into the Fated Forest. Trant tells them that Gram is always telling Jacob and his friends tall tales, what she calls history lessons, and maybe they should start there. As they leave the inn, Gregor sadly picks up Beric's mug and puts it in the trash; the handle has turned black. Draconos is shocked to see this, despite the fact that it happens every time Beric holds something for too long. Beric, Lyle, and Draconos go to visit Gram to ask if Jacob had been there that morning. Before they can get a word in she asked about her locket, to which they reply they aren't exactly looking for it because Jacob is missing. Gram lets them know she hasn't seen him today, even though he usually comes for lunch even if he doesn't stay the whole day. The last story Gram told them was about the annual Acorn Run, where the members of Mistmarsh collect acorns from the Ghost Oak in the Fated Forest. She says you have to be 15 to participate, but suspects Jacob may have gone in anyway. After hearing that their planning on going in to look for him, Gram warns them to watch out for their shadows. The party visits Julian and Farrah next. Draconos, the ever subtle Tielfing, immediately asks their parents, Marcus and Adar, to go up and question the kids. Much to Beric and Lyle's surprise, the parents send them up alone and Draconos tries intimidating these two young children into telling them where Jacob is. Lyle quickly intervenes and soothes the children until they start talking over each other, quickly explaining what happened. Jacob wanted them to go into the Fated Forest but they said no and went back home and "Jacob is real dumb." They were told their shadows would fight them and they're perfectly happy with their shadows being right where they are. They heads back to Trant's house to give him an update. Trant is slightly miffed that they're taking the time to come talk to him when they could be looking for his son, and they set off to the Fated Forest. Not long after entering the Fated Forest, Lyle spots a small campfire about 80 feet away. Once they're within 30 feet they see three goblins surrounding it armed with scimitars and drinking grog. After some sneaking and planning, the party decides not to attack but approach them and ask if they've seen Jacob. The goblins all shake they heads and explain they don't go into the forest on "nights when the wind blows cold and shadows dance in the moonlight." After reiterating several times that the goblins will not to out when the wind blows cold and shadows dance in the moonlight, Lyle asks about paths that will guide them in the forest and the goblins explain that they know the paths, but it's not like they have a map to give them(despite Jeff informing Eric that they actually do). The goblins tell them about their new aggressive hobgoblin leader, Drec Shugaan, who's in a Dhakaani temple somewhere in the forest. They all agree that that's where they'll look next. End of episode. NPCs * Alben ir'Clarn * Acko Mills * Gram * Gegor * Farlan Cragstout * Bessie * Trant * Julian * Farrah * Marcus * Adar * Goblins Locations * Mistmarsh * Red Wolf Inn * Faded Forest Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Eberron Renewed Episodes